The Young Avengers
by ACVideoDepot
Summary: After the Avengers were decimated by Thanos, only Spider-Man remains, but so do worldly threats. He must recruit a new team to stop any threat and live up to the Avengers.
1. A Sorrowful Start

"It is unfortunate, that I must announce…the Avengers are dead." Spider-Man announced into the microphone, sullen and in pain. The press all shot up from their chairs clearly wanting to know more from the masked crusader.

Peter let out a small sigh, this was all too much. "They stopped Thanos," he paused trying to think of the words, but nothing came to him, so he only spoke what could come out, "an intergalactic being that wanted to kill everything. They were all heroes…even the ones you saw as criminals."

He could feel tears prick his eyes, but he had to stay strong, had to make Tony proud. This wasn't an option for him. "Tony Stark's inheritance will fall onto an unnamed person, and Captain America and all allies are no longer seen as national fugitives, but now heroes as they always were."

Peter looked over at Pepper who hadn't stopped crying since she heard the news, and he didn't blame her. Happy Hogan stood to her side looking just as somber, and his eyes were red and puffy. Spidey didn't make a comment about it; instead allowing the man to greave in his own way.

"Any questions." All the reporters shot up instantly yelling questions, but Peter put his hands up gesturing for them to stop. "Calm down calm down. You ma'am in the black?" He pointed at a brunette woman.

"Are you going to take sole control of the Avengers?" The lady asked and Spider-Man looked back at Pepper. She didn't have an answer for him. Nobody did.

"I don't know yet," he pointed at another reporter, "your question?"

"Yeah, what happens if aliens attack again?"

"Then we'll respond like we did before." That wasn't true. They didn't have the Avengers anymore. What were they supposed to do? "This time without the Avengers. It'll come down to humanity to fight for itself."

The questions continued to get thrown at him. Each one asking about how Spider-Man would become responsible for everything. How would he do this? How would he manage to do this? Over and over. How did Tony ever do this?

"Are you the one inheriting the Stark fortune?" A reporter asked but he just shook his head even though it was a lie. He couldn't let them know that.

"All I received from Iron Man is the Avengers Facility and leadership of the team."

"What team?" Another reporter asked. A low blow, but it was a fair question.

"Whatever team I can get." Everyone stared at him wanting more of an explanation. "I'm not giving up on this world. Just because we lost some heroes doesn't mean the fight is over. I might be alone now, but I won't be for long. Humanity comes back stronger than before, we do it every time. So just have faith."

"Why should we trust you Spider-Man?" That was a rude and harsh question, but he would answer it. For Tony, for Steve, for Natasha. For everyone. He would push through.

"Cause I'm all you have." He paused looking back at Happy before looking at the crowd. "You don't have to trust me. No one HAS to trust me. I'm just asking you to trust that I will fix this. No more questions will be answered for now."

He walked into the back immediately greeted by May who wrapped him into a bear hug, "you did great out there."

"Thanks May." He replied taking his He was thankful he still had her.

"Tony would be proud." Pepper told him giving him a rub on the back.

"Thanks Pepper." He replied once again looking at the widow. He looked around the room at the adults. "Do you guys think I can actually rebuild a team?"

Happy chuckled giving Peter a pat on the shoulder, "kid you can do anything." The former Forehead of Security never forgave himself for how he had treated Peter at first. He really came to like the kid. "If you need anything, we're all here."

Peter slowly nodded looking around the room once more. "Then there's only one thing I can do." He paused thinking back to their final battle. The words Captain yelled. "Time to assemble a team."

Sorry this beginning is so short, but I have a couple ideas for how I want to start this. I'm thinking it might be a shorter story and the action kicks off real early, but I'm not sure yet. Just let me know what everyone thinks and I hope you guys enjoyed!


	2. A New Idea

Peter Parker looked around the new facility. It was just like the old one, he wanted it that way. He had to continue the Avengers legacy; he didn't need a new design. The construction crews had worked tirelessly for the past month making sure it was done. He was glad he had a place to call his base that wasn't an apartment.

"So kid," Happy Hogan said walking into the room, "any ideas?"

"I need to rebuild." Peter stated crossing his arms. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Recruits." Happy replied looking around the living room. "But who would want to be a hero anymore?"

"I don't know Hap," Peter let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch, "it feels like every adult I've talked to doesn't believe in it anymore."

"They're scared," Happy replied sitting across from him, "can you blame them?"

Peter shook his head answering, "no. Not really."

"You just have to keep looking. There's still good out there."

"I know." Peter let out a sigh racking his brain. He knew what he had to do but it felt impossible. "I'll just have to keep an eye out. Otherwise E.D.I.T.H. will have to watch over the world and keep me updated. So far it's been quiet."

"Well," Happy sighed, "some villains have given up. There's no challenge to them so they don't care."

"They'll show up again." Peter was sure of that. There were people that are too greedy, too insane, and too powerful to not show up in a world without heroes. It was only a matter of time.

"Then we should get to work." Happy replied standing up. "I'll have this place stocked up. Make sure it's real pretty for the new kids."

"Thanks, Happy." Peter stood up looking around. "I'm going to get some insight. Look for new recruits."

"Stay safe Pete."

"Always Hap." Peter made his way down the stairs and eventually found his way to the computer room. "Friday," Peter said making the screens light up and the AI activate.

"Hello Peter, how can I help you today?" She asked as he looked around the room.

"I need you to start a search algorithm."

"What kind of algorithm?"

"I need to find heroes." He paused sitting down at the computer. "People that have the spirit. I'm sure Tony had a similar idea in the past."

"He did," Friday confirmed, "it's how he found you." Peter couldn't help but smile at the thought. Back when he wore that onesie, what a horrible suit. He was thankful YouTube was such a useful tool and put him in Tony's view.

"Can we start it again?" Peter asked curiously. He had Ned who would be the computer guy, but a two-man team wasn't fighting any wars.

"Of course, I already have three candidates. Would you like their names?"

"Read them please."

"Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, and Lila Barton." As Friday listed the names Peter did his best to recognize them. Harley, he had heard about, he was a kid that saved Tony's life back in 2013. Cassie Lang sounded like Ant-Man's daughter. Lila Barton was probably related to Hawkeye. All kids…how peculiar.

"Why them?" He asked curiously. There had to be a tie more than relation and connections.

"Tony saw potential in all of them in the future," Friday pulled up all of their files on the monitors, "these three in particular have expressed a desire. As you said, they have the spirit."

Peter sat back in the chair looking at each of them curiously. They had to have been around 16 years old each. That couldn't have been a coincidence. "We're gonna need more than five teens." A team of teenagers, that could work. Younger people would believe more than the adults. The adults had given up on their hope, but the youth had to have it. This could work. "Friday call Ned for me. I need to talk to him about an idea."


	3. The Set Up

**So, I am going to be using my own OC's in this story, but I'll bring in some classic Young Avengers. Don't y'all worry! Enjoy!**

Peter Parker sat silently in a dark classroom, he and a few students sat in a dark classroom. The only light coming from a projector hitting a screen. On the screen showed a solemn Spider-Man, giving a briefing from the month before. His eyes fell from the screen, turning towards three students in the room.

A brown-haired boy lasered his eyes into the screen. Studying every word, the hero said. Peter was fairly sure his name was Axton Sharpe, but he never spoke to him. He didn't know him. He also didn't talk to underclassmen when he didn't need to. They tended to be more frustrating. Axton seemed nice enough, but only time would tell.

Next Peter trailed his eyes over to a kid sitting on the ground in the corner. He was a short blonde named Felix Ludwix. His loudmouth added with a quick wit and immature jokes made for one sarcastic pain in the butt. A coin flew up and down from Felix's thumb, occasionally catching glimpse of light from the projector.

A small brunette girl sat in the desk next to him, Demi Sampson, Peter thought. She never spoke, at least that Peter was aware of, maybe that was why she sat next to him. Felix could take all the attention away from her. No one knew.

The three were an odd group, but Friday even said they matched the algorithm. They would have to work. They had to.

Peter trailed his eyes back onto the screen, the video was almost over. He wouldn't have to deal with the torture of the news after it was done. That's all he could focus on, suffer through it and move on. He failed and he had to live with that, but it hurt to be constantly reminded of it.

He gave another look at the three students. He had been watching them for the last month and they seemed like a tight knit group. He had been listening and following them for the past month, scouting for anyone that could replace the team they used to have. They seemed like his best shot, and he had to take it.

The bell rang ending the class and Peter shot out of his desk and walked out the door. He needed MJ and Ned. They had been his support for the last month and he couldn't have been more grateful for it. Ned had even become his true guy in the chair. His reaction to the new Avengers Facility was the first thing that made Peter smile since the war.

"Peter!" Ned exclaimed as he walked up next to him. Both boys briefly checked behind them to see the three teens walking behind them. "Did you hear the news?" Peter shook his head, so Ned continued, "about the new Avengers base. Spider-Man had it built."

"Yeah I know that." Peter said trying to sound more casual feeling Axton's eyes piercing his back.

"Well I looked into the security and it has some weak points. Remember when we broke into Stark Tower? It was the same system. Should we go check it out?"

"Is anyone there?" Peter asked.

"No, Spider-Man possibly but that's it."

"That doesn't sound secure like AT all." Peter stressed the sentence probably being more obvious that he was intending. But who ever said Peter Parker was smooth?

"Probably not, but the place has got to be crazy awesome. Can you imagine?" Ned asked excitedly. Peter was sure he wasn't even acting; Ned was just that way sometimes. He couldn't help it.

"I can yeah." Peter replied before stopping at his locker. "It probably has everything the Avengers have ever used." He briefly looked back seeing the group pass him. That would have to work, and he was confident it would.

"Think that worked?" Ned asked quietly making Peter nod.

"Just stick close to them. Axton will break eventually," Peter paused, "and if he breaks then the others will follow."

"Sounds good. See you tonight."

The two split off from one another and Peter walked into a bathroom. It didn't even take a minute for the door to open behind him. In walked the very kid he knew it'd be, Axton Sharpe. The two teens looked at one another, Peter doing his best to act casual and Axton was clearly debating whether he should say anything.

"Hey Pete." The kid said awkwardly. Peter gave him a nod waiting for him to speak up. He needed to make sure he had any kind of courage before he would let him break into the base. "How's it going?"

"Going well…" Peter trailed off trying to ignore how tense the air was. He looked at Axton who was standing there, he had to get this conversation moving. "Are you okay?"

The teen nodded looking around, the bathroom was empty. He had his chance to say it.

"I know what you and Ned are doing."

Peter couldn't help but let out a chuckle, he knew he made the right choice, but this kid really needed a kick in the butt. "And what are we doing exactly…besides?" He asked gesturing around the bathroom.

"The Avengers Facility, you and Ned want to break into it."

"Okay? What do you want from me?"

"I want in."

Peter looked around the room amused, he needed to finish this conversation before someone walked in. "I don't think you can handle that." The anxiety and nerves disappeared from Axton's face. That was exactly the right thing to say.

"I can do it Peter." He said stepping forward. "Someone needs to step up and do something for this world. I want to do it." He was the right choice for the job.

"What do you mean do something for the world?" Peter asked hoping to get more details. He needed to know how invested he would be.

"The Avengers are dead, that guy in Hell's Kitchen has gone radio silent. The world needs people to believe in. I think you know that too." Axton stood up straighter than Peter had ever seen him. He spoke with confidence that he never even knew he had.

Peter nodded as he stepped up to Axton, "and how would you know that?" There was no way he knew his secret. He was still curious as to what he had meant.

"Because I know that look in your eyes. I've seen it in the mirror 1,000 times. That longing to make a difference." Axton paused as the door opened. "We can do it, but I just need to get into that facility."

"Walk with me." Peter ordered and they walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. "Listen man, I don't know I'm about that whole starting the hero life." He had to internally laugh at himself. "But if you want to know how to get in then I'll have Ned get you the details. Sound good?" Peter couldn't help but celebrate in his mind. His plan was working.

"Deal."

Things are spicing up and I know these have been short but I promise we'll get to the good stuff soon. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
